Our Ruggsville Home
by MelodyofMalice
Summary: Moving to a new place is weird. Usually you can get over it quickly, and settle in, but can Dru settle into their new home? I suck at summaries c: Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Moving is always difficult, and its even worse when you have no idea where your going. See, my dad used my mistakes to move. This time, I got an F in math."F! Its all the schools fault! Start packing!" he exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone. My father, was..well.. to put it lightly, a dick. He would get involved with a women in every place we lived, and when we moved, "promised" to keep in touch. It was as if my mistakes were water to his flames of relationships. Ever since my mother had died, my dad had been different. He and I spent less and less time together. I barley saw him anymore, and that was the reason I had started a bad habit- cutting. Bad habit's are usually noticed, right? Wrong. I had no one to notice mine...

So there I was, sitting in the back of a tiny black Saturn, and staring out the window, completely blind as to where we were heading."Yea, I promise I'll call you everyday Sydney!"my dad prattled on into his cellphone, as he drove calmly. "Yea! Dru will try and text you often as well!"He smiled, and glanced back at me. "Wont ya?"He asked me, shoving the phone into my hand. "Yea I will! I loved ya' Sydney! You were like my mom, I sure will miss you!"I stated, just as I always had to each of my fathers flings, with an overly excited attitude. "I hate you."I mouthed to him, praying he didn't notice. He did. "Yea Sydney, I gotta talk to Dru, I'll call you later. Love you too. Bye"He said, and threw his phone into the passenger seat. "Dru, don't start. Make this home a great home! Don't be all gloomy this time."He said, reaching back and patting my leg, pretending to be a caring father. I ignored him, and closed my eyes, as the clock reached 11:11. "Please,"I thought to myself, "Let this place be different."

"Our new home..Our Ruggsville home." my dad stated, as he woke me up. "Great.."I sighed, and grabbed my two bags.  
>After a seemingly endless 4 hours of packing, I finally got to go outside. Our house was a decent size. It had two floors, an attic and a basement. Outside it was surrounded by endless trees, and had a wooden porch swing in the front yard. "Stupid house.."I sighed, and trudged my way over to the swing through fallen leaves. I stupidly began to swing, and looked up at the sky. Clouds had taken over this once sunny day, and made the world look dead and dreary.<br>"Hey there!"A female voice rang. I jerked my head up and there, in my ghastly front yard, stood a tall-ish blonde. She had on ripped jean shorts, a tank top that only she could pull off, and cowboy boots. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and curly. "Hi.."I smiled, and she sat down next to me. "I'm Baby!I'm your neighbor."She smiled back, and started twirling the end of my hair. "I'm Dru..?"I trailed off, watching her. She acted like a little kid, even though she looked very mature. "Thats an odd name..I like your hair.."She said, focusing on the end of my black hair. Everything went awkwardly silent as she began braiding it. "So your new here?"She asked, focusing on my eyes. "Yea..my dad made me move here.." I stated, and looked at the ground. "Haha, he sounds like a jerk!"She laughed, and played with my hair again. "Yea..he actually is.."I smiled, and glanced at her. She looked so concentrated on my hair, that it was actually pretty funny. "Well..I think I hear Otis callin' me. He's my brother..I think you'll take a likin' to him...Well, See ya' around!"She said, and before I could even question why she said that, she was out of my yard.  
>"Dru, come on!"I heard my dad call, and I drug myself inside our new "Ruggsville Home".<p>

**So, Yea. I didn't know what to do with this story, so I uploaded it x)  
>Should I finish it<strong>?  
><strong>Reviews are like Captain Spauldings Delicious Fried Chicken 3 x3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted awake to my screeching alarm clock, and practically collapsed out of bed. Recently, I haven't been "dreaming". I only had nightmares.. Nightmares of the world dieing before my very eyes, and the last remaining organism decaying in my hands..  
>"Dru. Coffee."My father demanded, waving from the couch. Thats mainly all I was now to him when we saw each other; A slave..<br>I quickly made a pot of coffee and poured him a cup.

"Lazy Ass.."I whispered, handing it to him. "Thanks..."He trailed off, and sipped it."I'm gonna go...find a job.."I stated, and looked at him. I waited for his little speech about child-hood, and staying home, and to my shock, he didn't say a word. He just had that disapproving glare. "Have fun.."He said, and waved me off. I growled under my breath, and ran upstairs to change. My father never even tried to care.

I hopped in his little Saturn, and drove off. I couldn't get out faster enough.. I flipped on the radio, and blared "The Devil's Rejects" by Rob Zombie, attempting to drown out my thoughts. I stopped at the first interesting place I drove by. I glanced up at the sign. "Captain Spauldings..?"I laughed as I got out of my Dad's car. "Hello?"I called, walking in. "If thats yo-..Well hello there Darlin'"A clown said, walking out of the back room "Uh, Hi. Is there any job's available here? Like..anything..?"I stuttered, looking up at him through my bangs. "Are you kiddin' me?" He laughed, and waved me off. "No. I'm serious.. Whats wrong with working here?"I questioned, looking straight into his humor filled eyes. "Who sent ya'? Was it Mama? Or Baby?"He laughed even harder. "No..But I _am_ Baby's new neighbor..But seriously! Can I work here?"I asked again. "I'm completely serious..er..Captain Spaulding."I said, and looked straight into his clown eyes. "Shit! You aren't kiddin' are ya'?Well I'll be.."He laughed yet again, and leaned on the glass counter. "Ah, Kid, you just made my whole damned day!"He said, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back, and my curiosity got the best of me. "How come it was shocking that no one wants to work here?" I asked, leaning on the counter as well. "Look around..."He laughed, and patted my arm. "Kid, you can start tomorrow!"He chuckled, and shook his head as he walked into the back room. I smiled, and walked out of there proudly. "That was oddly easy.."I said aloud to myself, and hopped back in. I pulled out of the gas station, and began to drive home. "Maybe this town is a change for the greater?"I thought vaguely, and turned up the music. "Maybe my wish is coming true.."I said aloud and smiled at the barren road. I sped up, knowing that my future was changing.

**Sorry if its jumbled, and short x( I have no idea what to do from chapter one on, so I just kinda wrote this at 3 in the morning and said "what the hell".  
>Should I pitch this? Keep it?<br>Reviews are like Captain Spauldings still amazing chicken 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is this? An update? Finally!**

**Hello my lovely's! I'm sorry for not updating in a long, long time. School and what-not has been in the way, but never-the-less, I'm back . Sorry if it's kind of…meh… But I haven't been too keen with fan fictions lately:'/ **

"You got this Dru!" I urged myself, while applying my eyeliner. Today was the first day of my new life, and I was determined to make this one worthwhile. I examined myself in the mirror one last time, smiling at my efforts. I was sporting semi- blue jeans, and a black t-shirt. Captain Spaulding didn't seem much of a dress-up person…Or place…

"I'm going to work, Dad!" I smiled, waving off my drunken dad.

I stepped outside, with a whole new perspective. The air was fresh and crisp, the once annoying sun, was now a favorite thing of mine.

I practically hopped to my dad's car, excited for a new day, a new dawn, and a new life.

~*~*~ (time skip thingy's)

"Well hello there! I wasn't sure you would be comin' back!" Captain Spaulding laughed, throwing his arms out in surprise.

"This place seems oddly… I don't know...Fun..."I smiled, gazing over all the strange objects that surrounded me. "What do I do...Like…What's my job?" I asked, brushing my fingertips over the shelves.

"You serve the people, who walk in, and I might take them on the Murder Ride, they pay, take the chicken, and get their asses outta here." He smiled, and clapped his hands together.

"What do we do until then?" I smiled, thinking about how easy this job will be.

"Well.. We wait! "He said, and laughed.

I smiled, unable to frown or remain neutral with his hearty laugh present.

"So what brings you to town?" He asked, cleaning the counter absent mindedly.

"My dad…. He's a bastard" I sighed, looking at my feet. I hopped onto the counter, blocking his half-hearted attempts to clean. I was in no mood to discuss my father, and definitely not with someone I had known for two days.

"Whatdaya mean?" He asked, and I could see the desperate attempts he was making to keep my first day here from getting awkward.

"I… really don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry." I sighed, blushing worse than I ever have. I stared down at my converse, the good mood flooding from me like a dam had been broken.

"Don't cry on your first day!" I screamed inside my head, biting my bottom lip to keep my mind off of my life.

For what seemed like ten minutes, we sat in an awkward silence, praying for a customer to break the tension that was nearly visible in the air.

"God, Help me…"I sighed, finally jumping off the counter.

I turned to face Captain Spaulding, curious about his infamous "Chicken and Murder Ride".

Just when I opened my mouth to question this odd mixture he had concocted, the little bell on the door rang, changing my life from that moment on.

**Well, there it is! Sorry it's not too long, distractions and such. I have an idea, hence the cliff hanger, so the next addition should be longer… I hope! Anyways:**

**Leave those reviews my lovely's:3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again my lovelies! c: I am beyond ready to get this updated! Hopefully longer, for you who don't like my short choppy fails. My indents are kinda all over the place too, if they showed up. (I edited it in the DOC manager, I have no idea if it saved them) :/ Oh, and heads up, "Awh" is my form of "Aw". Well, good luck, hope to see you on the other end!**

My heart skipped a beat, the bell startling me worse than anything before. I normal wasn't this jumpy, why would I become nervous all of a sudden?

Everything next, seemed to happen in a stop-motion sort of way:

Two masked people, one obviously feminine, the other, also obviously, male, approached the front desk. I hopped off, darting to the side Captain Spaulding resided. I expected him to have some sort of plan. I mean, he did own a shop about _Murder_ rides.

"What do we do?" I exhaled, as if someone had just hit me in the stomach. My first day was not looking good. I immediately knelt down, behind the desk, as if it would help. My eyes stayed locked on Captain Spaulding, hoping to see him perform some sort of hero act, and take care of these two goons.

"We don't act like pussies!" He chuckled, picking me up, his strong hands gripping my shoulders painfully, and standing me on my feet. My hands immediately went ice cold, as I locked eyes with the two masked people.

"Wha…But…"I trailed off, my mind unable to process what was happening. Why weren't the cops being called? Why wasn't violence ensuing on both parts?

"Awh! She's scared," The more feminine one laughed, and I recognized the voice, "She doesn't know what to do! Hahaha!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The manly one ordered, elbowing the other roughly. Obviously, I was the only one not in one this…this…insanity!

"Awake, or out cold?" I heard Spaulding ask, his grip on me still sending waves of panic through my body. My fingertips tingled from the utter shock racing through me.

"Do something!"My mind screamed, as my eyes raced around the scene. The sound surrounding me suddenly went dead, as if someone had hit the mute button.

I opened my mouth, letting out a shrill, horrid, scream. I used all the air my lungs could hold, and hoped someone one heard. I felt all six eyes zoning in on me, as if I were taking the stage. Using the knowledge I had of the male anatomy, I kicked my leg back, aiming for the genitalia of Spaulding, not concerned if I actually hit my target or not. Whatever my foot did come in contact with cause him enough shock for his grip to loosen, letting me duck out of it.

I raced for the door, narrowly ducking out of the way as the masked-male tried to snatch me up. My whole body ached with cold and panic, as the door become closer to me. I pushed my hands in front of me, even though I still had a little ways to go, in order to ensure my door opening attempt to be a success.

"VICTORY!" My mind began screaming, a little too prematurely. I felt a blunt object whack my back, flinging me to the ground. My body refused to stop, despite the feeling of pain radiating from my spine. I crawled desperately for the door, mustering up yet another scream. I struggled to my feet, once at the door, hoping to escape this hellish scene.

I flung the door open, practically falling under the weight release, expecting to hear it shut behind me. I, idiotically, turned to see what had stopped the heavy glass door, just in time to watch a glass jar, its contents to mangled to make out, whiz my hit, hitting me square in the chest.

I fell to the ground, dust kicking up around me, causing my eyes to water. I heard two sets of footsteps crushing the ground, approaching me. My body had finally given up, and I didn't blame it. I finally felt the full of my injuries, as a warm liquid pool slowly formed on my chest.

"Please," I coughed out, "Don't hurt me, I'll do anything." I prayed in my mind, as the dust cleared, that it would be some sort of savoir standing above me.

I was wrong.

"Look at her beg! Please Otis, can we keep her! I'll feed her, and play with her and take her on walks and to the potty every single day!" Baby begged, her blonde curls bouncing with excitement.

Both of the once masked "Strangers" now bore their own faces. I instantly recognized them. Baby was to the right, bending down over me, her hair forming a cape around her face. To left of Baby, was a man. His blonde hair fell carelessly, spilling slightly over his shoulders, as he kneeled down next to me.

"Will she obey?" He questioned, as if Baby knew everything about me.

"Of course she will!" Baby giggled in reply, now on her knees next to me. She slipped her arms under me, and with uncanny strength, lifted me into a sitting position. I was now face to face with "Otis", as I felt Baby tying my hands together. Once I heard the too familiar sound of rope cutting, I was dropped down to the ground. My head hit the ground, adding to the other pains that panged through my nerves.

"Will she now?" Otis smirked, an unfamiliar twinkle lighting his eyes. In one swift move, he was straddling me, one hand on either side of my face. I heard Baby giggling in the background, and the sound of gravel moving as she plopped to the ground.

"Please..." I exhaled, looking to the side. I didn't want to look into his eyes…Ever…

"Awh Kitten, don't fret." He smirked, yet again, and leaned forward. His left hand forced my face back into a straight position, as his right moved to my shoulder. He let his whole weight lean onto my shoulder, causing a sharp pain to throb there. He leaned his face closer to mine, his hair hiding both our faces in its curtain like entirety. "Got it?" He finally said his mouth directly next to my ear, after locking my eyes with his for a full minute.

"Y-Yes…."I whispered, feeling his left hand leave my face, and move to my other shoulder. A matching pain was implied upon my other shoulder, as his weight fell onto the hand that now rest on it.

He pressed his lips to my neck, causing me to jump. I gulped, having a slight idea of what was coming up. He left my neck, cold air cooling off the saliva that was left there, and moved to my cheek, mere inches from my mouth. He slowly moved his lips until they were directly upon mine. His ice cold lips lay there, as if nothing were wrong at all with this picture. After what felt like an hour, he rose off me, and turned to Baby, who was fiddling with a rock.

"Can we keep her?" She gasped; taking Otis's outstretched hands, and leaping up. She nudged my foot with hers, as if making sure I was still conscious.

"Get her in the car." Otis said, walking off.

"I have a pet! I love you!" Baby squealed, and leaped onto me, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"My first day of work," My mind mocked, as if it were someone commenting on this scene, "Fresh start."

Why hadn't I called in sick?

**You made it c: !**

**Well, what did ya' think? Kinda...er...awkward there towards the end? Anyway, leave a review, suggestion, etc. **

**Till next time, my lovelies c: .**


End file.
